Tomorrow
by SandXDemonX13
Summary: It was a little too much for him to even want to think about right now, all he wanted was to be back in those arms, lost like they'd been not so long ago. Lost to the pleasure that two strangers could share in the moments after their first meeting. So angel or not, Dean would think about the rest tomorrow. Destiel. One-shot.


**Well hi there everyone, I know I've not been updating my regular stories, but I've been in a rather strange place the last long while and have strayed from the Naruto fandom a bit. But rest assured, I haven't given up on my stories; I've just put them aside for the time being. So this is something new for me, something I never intended to post, as I only wrote it for my girlfriend, who loves Destiel very much, and who got me into Supernatural.**

**To be clear, I knew absolutely nothing of Castiel when I wrote this, except that he was gonna be showing up in season 4 and stuff. This was merely a drabble to cheer up my girlfriend, but once Castiel did show up, I found that this kinda fit. So maybe think of this as around the season 4 premiere, not too long after, since we all know that that little trick with the wings surely didn't make Dean believe that quickly.**

**Anyway, please do enjoy. :) And remember, I own no part of Supernatural.**

* * *

**Tomorrow**

* * *

A shudder ran through his body as the sweat slicking his skin cooled, leaving goosepimples along his flesh. And now, in the aftermath, he turned his head to look at the man lying next to him in the bed of the motel they'd found in town for the duration of this hunt. He didn't know where Sammy had gone off to, mostly as his sibling hadn't accompanied the two of them back to their room. He could only hope, though, that Sam was still out investigating and hadn't shown up and heard the noises he was sure they'd made. Apparently, neither of them could keep too quiet, but then, it hadn't mattered.

Now though...

Well Dean could definitely say that that wasn't what was on his mind right now. Who was he to care if any of the other tenants of the cheap ass motel had heard them fucking. No, what was foremost in his mind was how _absurd_ this was. Not that it was a man, no. Dean wouldn't let it be said that he didn't please whatever gender happened to take a liking to his dick. Plus, geez, girls were so damn hard to please in bed...or out of it, as far as he was concerned.

So no, what was absurd was that it was him. _Him._

Just at that moment, the man's eyes opened, gazing at him with an amused glint flashing behind the otherwise impassive blue eyes. Blue eyes that shouldn't have been, just as this man shouldn't have. Because, as he'd taught himself over the years, things like this, like _him _didn't exist, though Sam had often suggested otherwise. But now here was the proof, this man in his bed... And after the things Dean had seen him do, he didn't know what to think anymore.

Castiel opened his mouth to ask him something, something irrelevant, something that wouldn't help him at all with this situation. Something that was never verbalized as Dean surged forward, feeling their lips crash together, much like they had before they'd ended up like this. Castiel didn't hesitate a moment before returning the kiss, and for that Dean was glad.

Tomorrow he would deal with this. Tomorrow they'd finish this job and be out of this god forsaken town. Tomorrow...was a whole night away, and there was a rather handsome man in his bed. Was he an angel? Dean hesitated to even think about the implications of that, about what it would mean to accept the existence of such beings. But still it was there. Castiel...an angel?

Dean put his hand to Castiel's naked chest and pushed him away just slightly, searching out his eyes when they opened out of curiosity, the question burning in his mind. After a beat he found himself underneath the man again, lips searching out his as his hands wandered over his naked flesh. And at that moment, Dean really couldn't have cared.

Right now, what mattered was the aching hardness that was trapped between them and the way Castiel's fingers flittered over his skin like they'd been lovers for years instead of just moments. Right now, what mattered was this man, regardless of what he was, because he'd deal with that tomorrow.

Yeah, and tomorrow was a whole night away.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it, short, sweet and to the point. What did you think? I'd really love some feedback about this. I've kinda had an urge to write a bit more about this pairing, but I don't know. What do you all think? :)**

**SandXDemonX13**

**TTYFTDS**


End file.
